More and more vampires
by zenif
Summary: A little girl is taken from her home in japan to live with integra and the others there she meets some rather interesting people but will her past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, I am going to start something new. Um like I said in my other story no hate please

Yugi: Oh get started already!

Me: Fine here *starts story*

The girl looked up at the mansion she had never seen such a big place a girl held her hand and lead her inside. They walked through many halls before reaching some stairs at the top a man was waiting for us he looked old "Hello there" he greeted us and opened a door to a main room there sat a girl with long what seemed like white hair or maybe blond not sure "Hello" she said as she moved her hand to the seats in front of her saying come sit down. The girl took my hand and lead me to the seat "This is the girl" she said as I looked at the woman sitting in front of me she had a smile on her face when she looked at me but then got serious again when she looked at the girl sitting next to me. "What is her name?" she asked the woman looked at me like I was supposed to answer so I did "my name is Miname I told her in a small voice. The girl beside me bowed to the girl in front of me and then left out the door I looked back in front of me. "Why am I here?" I asked with a confused look on my face the girl looked at me "You needed a place to go right? That is why you are here I hope you find it to your liking walter will take you to your room" the old man from the stairs came in and told me to follow him I walked over to him holding my bags "I'll take those for you" he said as he took my things and walked down the stairs.

"This place sure is big" I thought to myself as we walked down another hall way it got kind of dark part of the way but I was sure he knew where he was going so I didn't worry that much about it. We came to a room with a steel door we walked inside and there was two beds one looked like a coffin and the other a normal bed "The one on the right is your bed" he told me I looked up to him and he smiled down at me I smiled back and got to putting my things away "Your room mate with be here any minute he said and then he shut the door and I heard footsteps walking down the hall from the room. I ignored that and continued to put away my things I got out a picture of my parents and hid it in the drawer on the desk by my bed. Just then a girl came in she was tall and had short blond hair. "Hello" she said to me as she walked over and helped me put away my things. "Hi" I said back she turned around and continued to help "So do you like it here so far?" she asked I looked up at her "it's okay I guess, I miss my old home in Japan" I keep putting my things away and then I sensed something I looked over to the door a man was standing there he was even taller than the girl he had on a red jacket and sunglasses with black hair and he ware a bow it looked like I couldn't stop staring at him he looks so weird but cool at the same time. He smirked "So you're the new kid" he said as he came in and sat down in the bed next to mine "I looked at him "Your, not human" I said finally he smiled "So you do have some kind of power "I looked away anger showed on my face "I don't like my power's at all" I said as I slammed my bag shut. He smiled like he was amused at my anger "Oh! Now look what you did master!" the girl screamed at him "You got her upset" she walked over to my and patted my head "don't worry he is mean to everyone don't let it get to you" She smiled and then looked back at the man "You can be so cruel you know that!" he just laughed at her comment and went back to watching me I looked at him "You got a staring problem or something?" I was mad but it seemed like the madder I got the more pleasure he got out of it I just wanted to hit him so hard but something told me to just keep doing what I was doing at first glance he didn't look like much but something about what I was sensing from him told me that I was better off not getting into a fight with him. "Okay all done" the girl said proudly "Thank you for the help "I said to her "This is going to be a weird stay" I thought to myself as I looked at the man sitting on the next bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay this is kind of late but here is chap, 2

Integra: You take forever!

Me: SUE ME!

Integra: Wouldn't get enough

Me: Oh….Shut up! *starts story*

I had gone to bed early after I got to the mansion. I missed Japan; I missed my grandma I just wanted to go home every time I would think about it all it did was depress me. A knock on the door got me out of my thoughts Walter walked in and looked at me "Mrs. Integra sent me to come and get you for dinner" he said as he waited outside the door for me to come out I didn't know the place that well so I was glad otherwise I would have gotten lost.

I sat up and brushed my hair and got out of bed and left the room. "Do you like it here so far?" Walter asked as we walked down the hall I looked ahead of me but answered "It's okay" we walked to a dining room and Walter showed me where to sit Integra was looking at me from the other side of the table I noticed that the man was there and so was that girl that helped me the girl turned to me and smiled "hello" she said I looked at her "Hi" she looked back and forth between me and Integra "So I don't think I introduced you to them properly" said Integra she pointed to the girl first "Her name is Seras Victoria then she pointed to the man and he is Alucard" I sat wide eyed for a minute when I thought about his name. Alucard I said again in my head I thought for a minute more Integra gave me a funny look but kind of worried to. "Is there something wrong?" she asked me as she started to tell Walter to help me "Alucard…" Integra looked at me again for a moment "Do you know Alucard?" she asked with a serious tone as she looked at Alucard who was smirking in the corner.

I unfroze for a minute and looked at Integra "Think about it Alucard.." she still wasn't understanding what I was trying to say so I just told her I looked back at him "he has two name, the one you use Alucard but if you turn Alucard around you get Dracula" Integral looked at me for a minute and then smile. "I didn't think you would notice that Alucard was laughing as I continued to stare at him Seras looked at him with a warning look that said (master that is rude stop it!) he glared at her but keep the smirk on his face.

I ate in silence and got up "Thank you for the meal" I said to Integra "I think I am going to go take a shower now " she okayed me to leave and Walter showed me where everything was good luck that there was already a bathroom in Seras's and my room otherwise I would have gotten lost I thought I heard something behind me but I ignored it at first when I heard it again I got my bow and arrow that I had been hiding under my bed. "Come out I said in a harsh voice" I heard laughing and I lowered the weapon realizing that it was just Alucard. He came through the wall like a phantom it kind of scared me but at the same time I thought it was cool it was really messed up I keep my weapon handy just in case I thought I would need it he just stayed on the other side of sera's bed laughing at me for some reason I didn't see a reason to be laughing then again I wasn't a crazy vampire that thought it was funny to torture people and who's name if written backwards spelled Dracula. I walked back against the walk and continued to watch him "What do you want?" I ask with my arm still ready to pull back on the string if I needed to he just looked at me like I was stupid "I came down to see if you where okay Integra is rather worried about you because you where taken away from your home in Japan. I leaned against the wall and looked down "I am fine" I looked back up at him and smile he looked at me with a funny look on his face that said "what are you smiling at?" I looked down again "don't you ever feel lonely? Like you don't belong in the house with the human's that you have to live with?" there was silence for a minute then he spoke "so you really aren't all human, I was wondering why you smelled different I looked up "no I am not all human just half human technically I am half demon" he smiled at this and walked over to me so fast that I thought that my head was spinning "You say you are a half demon but you seem to have more power than a regular half bread" he said as he continued to look into my eyes "I have nothing to hide, besides why should I tell you anything I have no obligations to you." He frowned at this "You realize that I could rip you apart if I wanted to" he said in a harsh voice I looked into his crimson red eyes and smile "If you can then do it already don't threaten me threats to me are nothing but meaningless words that have no meaning or intention behind them" Alucard took my head in his hand "Let go of me!" I said as I purified the air in my hand and pushed him back far enough to get the arrow in my hand he laughed at me "you think this hurts" he put his hands up and I looked down to the wound it wasn't bad enough to stay for long but I could tell that it did hurt him because he was a vampire my spiritual powers where effective on him even if he didn't want to admit it I raised my bow again as soon as I though a fight was going to break out the door slammed open Seras came though "MASTER!" she said as she came over to him and punched him causing him to fall and trip over her bed "Mrs. Integra wants you now leave her alone!" he looked at me and got up he turned around for a minute but walked through the wall and was gone just as quickly as he had come. Seras walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder "are you okay?" I looked at her and smiled "Yeah, I am okay" she smiled "good looks like I made it in time, I am sorry about this he can be a nice guy he just has a sick sense of humor we both laughed and sat down on my bed "So" she started I looked at her "I was wondering I have to go out tomorrow I was wondering if you would like to come with me it could be like a girls night out if you don't mind" I smiled "thanks seras" she smiled and patted me on the head "we should get some sleep we will both have jobs to do tomorrow" she walked over to her coffin/bed and laid down I smiled to myself and got under my covers my eyes drifted shut in a matter of moments.

_I walked out of my room into the living room my mom and dad where at the table eating breakfast my dad looked at me and smiled "good morning" mom was feeding my little brother my plate was already on the table in my favorite spot mom always knew just how to make my food the way I liked it considering I was as picky as my dad about some of the foods that I liked I was like my dad when it came to spicy foods. I didn't care for them, that was one thing that we had in common. I ate and gave my mom and dad a kiss and was off to school._

_I was walking to school when all of a sudden the sky started to turn colors it was the weirdest feeling that I had ever gotten. I ran under something thinking that is was going to rain. "Hello" said a voice from behind me I turned around to see a man in a kimono with long black hair smiling at me I backed up "what do you want?" he was fast but I blocked his surprise attack "it that the best you've got!?" I hit him and he fell to the ground I thought I had him but something that looked like a root came up from the ground and got me by my foot. I was thrown through the air I hit a building and was knocked out for a few minutes when I came to again I was hanging upside down the man was carrying me somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" I fought to get free but the more I fought the tighter the root would get so I had to stop I eventually noticed that we were at my house. I struggled to scream but It was no use. Finally he threw me and I hit the house going through the wall of my kitchen. I could hear my mother scream for me as she ran to my side. My father hurried with my mother she was crying hold on, hold on. I was slipping out of consciousness because of the loss of blood I finally blacked out. When I awoke I found half of my house destroyed and my parents and brother where gone. I struggled to my feet "mom dad?" I walked around calling to them but they didn't come then the reality hit me they where taken from me I felt the tears run down my face me knees hit the ground I looked at the sky it had started to rain "Come back!" I screamed "come back here you coward and face me! Give me back my family!" I hit my fists on the ground over and over making them bleed._

I woke up in a cold sweat, "It was just a dream" I thought to myself I felt my face tears where running down my checks. I got up and walked out of the room making my way down the hall and out the front door I leaned against the wall for support and I looked up at the moon I stepped out in its light my hair turned color from black to silver. I held the tears back as good as I was able to behind me someone was standing "Are you going to cry?" a voice said I looked behind me and Alucard was standing there I lowered my guard "what do you want?" I asked in a rather cold voice which made him walk over to me "I was just wondering what was out here" he said as he came up to my side. "well now you know" I looked at my hands I was a half demon again I looked at Alucard he was still smiling "I have to say this look suits you better than a priestess" he looked at the moon for a minute and looked back at me "if you want revenge you are going to have to train" I looked at him confused "what do you mean?" he smirked "if you don't train you will fail in whatever has gotten you so upset." I frowned at him "where you reading my mind!" I protested as I stomped closer to him he smiled and lifted my face to where our eyes meet "It doesn't take a genius to know you are upset I didn't have to read your mind it is written all over your face" he leaned him closer but I pulled away. "Seras warned me about you!" I said as I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist "then she should have told you that I am stubborn" he said in a cold voice as he pulled me closer to him. "I won't say it again let me go!" I said as I clawed at him it didn't seem to do me much good he just laughed until he kissed me lightly on the lips "You are a strange one that is for sure, even though you know it won't do you any good you still fight against me you don't let that fire in your eyes die." He removed his glasses with the hand that was free and pulled me closer with his other hand. I gave up and let him this time I buried my face in his jacket and fell asleep. "He is so warm, even if he is a vampire" I thought to myself as I drifted back into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from screaming in the hall. I sat up and looked around noticing that I was back in the room the screaming got louder I held my head. "I need something for this headache" I thought to myself as I got out of bed and went into the bathroom to try to find something, I heard a door slam and dropped the pills I was holding in the sink. "Crap!" I screamed out loud sera knocked on the door "are you okay?" she asked with a concerned tone in her voice "I'm fine, just trying to find something for this headache is all" I got two more pills out of the bottle and took them. "I look like I was in a fight last night" I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror I went out of the bathroom to find Seras sitting on her bed I notice that something had to be wrong she normally didn't sit in here that much unless she had something on her mind then I remembered the yelling that I had woken up to and I walked over and sat on the bed beside her. "What is wrong?" I asked as she continued to look at the floor I tried to look at her eyes but she had them covered with her bangs. "it's nothing you have to worry about" she said in a small voice I got up off the bed and sat in front of her on the floor "you can tell me if something is bothering you I won't tell anyone I promise" she looked at me "You swear?" I smiled "I swear" she smiled and looked at the floor again "It's just that, I mean, I It's just master is always trying to make me drink blood he doesn't understand that I don't want to look the human part of me just yet I'm not ready to give it up."

I looked at her face she looked like she was about to cry "Seras.." I got her attention she looked at me "Let me tell you something that happened to me when I was younger" I looked at the floor "when I was about 6-7 people would make fun of me because I…Seras I'm not completely human" I looked at her she look kind of surprised "Your not?" she asked "no, I'm only half human, anyway you see because of this people use to pick fun at me so one day I let it get to me I ran to the shrine and took the jewel that my mother had guarded for a while, it is called the sacred jewel it has power like I had never seen before so I was sure that it could turn me full human. My father got to me before I could use the jewel he took me and held me close to him he started to cry, I looked up at his face it was full of sadness and pain he understood what kind of pain I was going through. I had a little brother that was 3 at the time he was full human and I hated him for it because I wanted it I didn't like that I had to accept what I was at the time but that day my father and I went for a walk he explained to me that I shouldn't let people get to me that much that I should realize that my powers are special and something that I shouldn't hate myself for." What he was saying that day is what made me stay the way I am today.

"So Seras don't let your master boss you around like that if you are happy the way you are you shouldn't change just because he wants you to. Besides I like you the way you are even if you are a vampire to me you seem like a normal person" she looked at me and smiled "thank you" we both got up and walked out into the hall to find Walter and Alucard coming up the hall they were talking about something until they looked up and saw us there they walked over to us "how are you two tonight?" Walter asked "we are fine" said Seras as she looked at me with a smile I stared at Alucard for a second Seras keep looking between me and him then shrugged Walter and Seras walked up the hall Seras turned to Walter "what is up with them?" she asked with a confused look on her face Walter just smiled "that is something that they have to find out" Seras just looked at Walter even more confused.

I couldn't move for some reason it was like I couldn't help but stare at him he just stood there with a smirk on his face like he thought it was funny. Before I knew it he was beside me "You look better than you did last night" he said by my ear shivers went up my spin I remembered what had happened and the dream, the tears tried to get out from the memory of my parents losing them was one of the most painful memories that I had. I turned to Alucard ready to smack him for even bringing up last night but he got my wrist before I could. "You need to work on your timing" he leaned in I moved my face away he let me back up but that didn't help I backed right into a wall. "Shit!" I thought to myself as I turned to see the vampire in front of me he smiled and leaned in to close the most of the distance between us my face turned red I closed my eyes "MASTER!" I heard an angry voice scream as Alucard hit the ground Seras was standing by me I hid behind her not really understanding everything that just happened my heart was pounding in my ears. Seras turned to me "are you okay?" I looked at her and gave her a hug so glad that she came at that moment. Seras patted my back "it's okay" she looked over to where Alucard was and glared at him. He smirked and disappeared Seras turned her attention to me "I'm glad I made it in time what is wrong with master pushing a girl into that kind of situation in her state" she looked down at me "let's go eat integral was getting worried about you" she said as she helped me up and we walked to the dining room.

Me: We that was interesting

Alucard: *looks at me* you are so evil I almost had her!

Me: Stop complaining I have plans

Integra: and what are those plans?

Me: *smirk* you'll have to wait and find out anyway I hope you all liked this chap. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Seras and I walked up to the dining room seras looked at me before we went inside "Are you going to be okay?" she asked I smiled at her "I'll be fine, I'm just hungry is all" seras's look told me she didn't believe me but she didn't push me any further than that. We walked in and integra was already sitting at the head of the table Walter and Alucard where at her sides she looked at seras and then to me as we sat down "what is the problem? You look troubled" she looked between the both of us seras gave a glare in alucard's direction. Integra looked beside her to Alucard "what did he do?" she asked as she looked at seras looked at integra "let's just say he messed with her the wrong way" integra got a cigar from walter and stood up looking at Alucard the smirk on his face told her everything she smacked him "Don't let me hear of you harassing this girl in her condition again!" she said at the top of her voice Alucard just smiled at the anger that his master was exuding he disappeared into the wall. Integra sat back down and looked at me "I am sorry about this, he can be so cruel sometimes it's not even funny the stuff he will do to amuse himself, he is a good well vampire at some points but at others he is just cold" integra began to eat with all of us as walter just shook his head at alucard's actions.

After we ate me and seras walked back down to the room seras went ahead and went to bed I took a shower. I got out and stared at myself in the fogged up mirror. The memories of what had happened that day had been locked away in the back of my mind my eyes wanted to tear up but I wouldn't let them I walked out and saw that seras left the light on so I could see instead of getting ready for bed I got in my clothes and pulled out a kimono that my mother had given me when I became a priestess like her it wasn't fancy or anything just a white top with some red pants that got big at the bottom. I grabbed a few dollars and walked out the door. "I think all I need is some fresh air" I said to myself as I walked up the stairs and out of the front door. I was quiet so I didn't disturb anyone. I walked down the street from the mansion with a lot of things on my mind not really sure of anything I came up on a building and went in to have something to drink. As soon as I walked in some of the men in the building where staring at me I looked almost identical to my mother except that I got my father's hair well the length anyway. I sat down a waiter came over "what would you like to drink?" I looked up at him "Just a coke please" I said then turned my attention to the TV there wasn't really anything good on just sports. I didn't care for sports dad didn't really like them either most of the time dad and me would spend our day practicing mom would always yell at us because we would play fight in the house and break something.

I smiled at the memories the man sat the glass in front of me and got my attention I grabbed the glass and took a drink. Turning my attention back to the TV I still didn't understand why men liked sports but I guess that is something that I don't really want to understand. I looked in front of me to notice that some strange man was walking over to me with a smile on his face "This isn't going to be good" I thought to myself as he sat himself down in the seat beside me "so you like sports huh Hun?" I took another sip of my coke making sure to keep the glass in my hand "No, not really I find them boring actually" he smirked a little I turned my eyes to notices that his buddies I guessed where watching us and saying something. "So do you want to go for a walk or something? Hang out maybe?" he asked me I took the last drink from my coke and got up he proceeded to get up to is sighed "there really is no getting out of this is there" I looked at him seriously he still had that stupid smile on his face like he thought that he was getting somewhere with me. "Look" I said with a stern voice "I am not interested in being your company for the evening so best for you to just leave me alone" I walked away from him his smile faded and he looked angry he turned to the table his friends where at they were laughing he turned back to where I was and found I had already gone out the door he rushed out the door. "Hey!" he called I walked faster took some short cuts trying to get away from him "Dam! He is a persistent runt I walked faster but he cut me off it was obvious that he knew his way around I backed up but he got my arm. "Look!" he said in a harsh tone "I am going to get what I want snatched my hand away from him "Don't push me" I warned him he grabbed my hand again and tried to kiss me I punched him in his stomach with my free hand and he feel to his knees clutching his stomach. "I warned you" I turned to walk away but he pulled a knife out and pointed it to my back "Don't move! Or this knife goes through you do what I say and you won't get hurt" he moved closer I mentally laughed at him not scared knowing I could defend myself suddenly I heard him scream I looked behind me and was shocked at what I saw.

Alucard had him by the collar of his shirt his eyes glowing red with rage Alucard smashed him into the wall I heard a crack as the man screamed out in pain he was crying as Alucard let him fall to the ground I looked at him as he stepped over him and walked over to me "I could have handled it" I protested Alucard didn't say a thing he just walked closer to me until the space between us was no more the man pulled himself off the ground and was using the wall as something to lean against. As he looked at us Alucard turned his attention away from me for a minute and shot him a glare that must have said I'll kill you because he looked away. Alucard tuned back to me his eyes not glowing so red now "I still say I could have handled it" I said as I started to walk away Alucard walked with me we left the man sitting in the gutter. I found a nice place to sit and think Alucard was close behind me "I don't understand why you are following me" I said I sat down on the grass "I am fine you know?" he still wasn't saying anything it kind of scared me he sat down beside me we both looked out at the darkness. He sighed "you are more trouble than you are worth sometimes you know that?" he said as he continued to look out in front of him I looked at him kind of mad "Hey I said I could have taken care of it" I protested he turned to me.

"What?" he smiled and moved closer to me I back away a little he continued to come closer to me my heart was racing again wondering what he was going to do. He just smiled more and moved his face closer to mine "You smell nice" he chuckled pulled me into a hug "I'm not going to hurt you" I relaxed in his arms it was weird that I felt safe with a vampire. I knew how dangerous he was I could feel his power because of my priestess powers I could sense his aura. It was strong one of the strongest that I had ever felt next to my grandfathers.

We stayed there for a while, I didn't really want to move I felt like I could fall asleep in his arms I was starting to before he started so shake me awake. I groaned in protest wanting to not move he chuckled at my disapproval but I looked up at him. He was smiling "We should go back, integra will get worried about you" I got up so he could move "Won't she worry about you to?" I asked as he got up and started to walk up he looked back at me "no she won't she knows that I disappear from time to time she doesn't worry she knows that I will be back but you that is a different story" I walked up to him and he grabbed me "he put me down!" I protested he ignored my protest and we disappeared in an instant we where back in mine and seras's room. He laid me down on the bed and covered me up my eyes started to get heavy from sleep he smiled at me I smiled back and closed my eyes as sleep took me over.

Me: Okay, not long sue me I have a headache hope you all still like it though

Alucard: Stop whining you baby!

Me: Oh shut up! I can erase you

Alucard: can not

Me: Grabs eraser *starts to erase out of story*

Alucard: *looks at his disappearing body* OKAY! Stop!

Seras: XD you got what you deserve

Alucard:……..Shut up seras!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next night, my head felt weird it was like I got hit by a rock. I laid in bed looking at the ceiling. I looked over seras was already awake there was a piece of paper on her bed. I went over and picked it up.

_Integra wanted me to tell you when you get up to go to the main hall she has something she wants to talk to you about. _

_Seras`_

I walked over to my dresser and got out my kimono and put it on. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair then headed out the door. "I wonder what integra wants to talk about" I thought to myself as I headed to the main hall. I made it to where integra was she was standing next to walter, I had a weird feeling about this. Integra smiled as I walked up to her "good morning did you sleep well?" I looked at her with confusion "Yes I slept very well, thank you" she looked at walter then back to me "I think it's time you join seras in the field. I knew what she wanted me to do now she wanted me to fight "I'll do whatever I can to help " she smiled "just call me integra we don't have to cancel our friendship because of this you know" she turned to walter "get her ready"

I froze "integra…would it be okay if I just wore my kimono" she stopped and looked at me "if you are sure that is what you want than I have no problem with it but at least carry a gun with you if you need some extra protection" I smile "that would be fine" walter smiled and grabbed the brown case off the table with a computer.

This is the gun sir integra had me make for you. He took the gun out of the case and gave it to me it was kind of heavy but it wasn't that bad. It was the color of a rose red, with the company name written on the side of it. I looked at walter "thank you" Integra started down the hall and I turned back to walter "now what?" he smiled "I'll show you where the training hall is and you and will be in the same unite if that makes you feel better about all this" I smiled walter turned to walk down a hallway and I followed. I looked at the strange paintings on the walls it was weird but at the same time some of them where kind of cool.

We made it to the training hall seras was already there sitting in the corner I looked around there were a lot of men in this unit. I couldn't blame her for not wanting to stand with them I walked over to seras she looked up and smiled at me. "Looks like we will have our first mission together" I smiled I looked all the men were looking at us; I glared at them and then looked away.

"Now listen up!" walter walked to the center of the room, "this girl is going to be joining this unit I expect you all to treat her with the same respect she treats you with" Walter laid out a map, "this is where your assignment is tonight he explained the details and then we where off. Apparently some vampire was causing trouble at some hospital. "This is horrible" seras said as we got onto the truck "don't worry we will stop him" I said with a smile I guess it helped a little she didn't look so down but I could tell something was still bothering her. We made it to the hospital police where outside the building keeping people from going in. We got out of the truck "you all know what to do" our commander yelled as we went into the building we were separated into teams. It was me and some others seras took the other side of the hospital with everyone else. We walked down a hall I stopped and one of the men looked back at me "what are you doing come on!" I glared at him "shut up for a minute" I concentrated again I opened my eyes and ran down the hall "There are people in here I'll go get them you men go on ahead" they all understood and continued on.

I ran until I heard a little girl crying I kicked open the door and found a girl hugging her stuffed animal under a table covered in blood. "hey there little girl, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you come with me and you'll be safe" she looked up at me and cried she was so scared of what she saw, I grabbed her and she hung on to my kimono. I turned around and make it out the door. "I have to get this child out of here before anything else" I thought to myself as I ran down the hall that we came in I was almost out before I heard a gun fire. I looked beside me and there was a bullet in the wall. I put the kid down and turned around the vampire was there. The child cried out and clung to me. I got out my gun I knew there was no way that I was going to get out of this without a fight. I shot the gun the vampire dodged the bullet and headed straight for me. I looked at the little girl, I couldn't let her get killed. I put the gun away and use my spiritual power to send him flying backwards. "kid listen to me you have to run keep going straight and you will get out of this building there are police there that will help you okay" I looked at her she noted and started down the hall she looked back once and then keep going. I turned back to the vampire still trying to pick himself off the floor "now I don't have to hold back!"

I grabbed him by his throat. "You'll pay for what you did here" my eyes glowed and changed to an amber color. "What the hell are you!" the vampire yelled at he struggled to get free I threw him against a wall. I just glared at him, my hair changed color to pure silver. He got up to try to run, I dashed after him and cornered him "I told you're not going to get away!" I lashed out with my claws he stepped back to try to avoid them but lost his arm. "GAHAHAHAHAHA" the vampire cried out in pain. Went in for the kill but a bullet shot beat me to it. I turned around and saw seras. "Are you okay?" she asked as she approached me she looked up from the vampire to me and was shocked "This is your other form?" I shook my head and looked at her "sorry you had to find out this way. She smiled at me "at least we are all safe, I wasn't able to find any survivors" I looked at her "I found a little girl before the vampire attacked me I told her to head outside."

Seras smiled "I'm happy to hear someone lived" we walked out the little girl was sitting in an ambulance she looked over at us and ran to me seras smiled "looks like I have a fan now she laughed" I looked at her and gave her the shut up look. I walked over to the ambulance and sat her back down "you be good okay" she smiled I walked over to the police chef. "Please make sure she gets a good home, she has been threw a lot of shit tonight" he smiled "I will see to it personally" I smiled and walked over to seras "It's time to go hu" she smiled "looking forward to getting back to master?" I looked at her "you have to be kidding me not you to seras" she laughed all the way back to the mansion.

We walked into Integra's office, she looked up at us alucard was standing beside her "so I take it everything went well?" seras smiled and looked at me integra looked at me "what happened to you! Your drenched in blood" I smiled weakly "I found a girl that lived she was covered in someone's blood that and the vampire attacked me so hehe" seras looked at me "you didn't tell me that are you okay?" I looked at her "I'm fine, not a scratch on me" seras looked "I think you're missing the one on your arm I looked down. That must have happened when I had him by the throat I thought to myself "we have to get that treated" integra called walter in and he came with a first aid kit I looked at integra "it's not that bad it didn't even hurt" she looked at me and smiled "better to be safe than sorry right?" walter bandaged up my wound and looked at integra "anything else sir integra?" integra looked at walter "no that is all walter thank you" he bowed and left I looked at integra "I think I'll go take a bath now" integra smiled and sent me away seras walked with me half way "I'm going to go practice a little more see you in a bit" "okay, have fun then" I said with a smile she smiled and headed back to the training area.

I walked into the room and opened the door to the bathroom I bent down to adjust the water to the right temp. I closed the door and started taking off the blood stained kimono I had to make sure to wash this right after my bath so the blood stain doesn't set in. I thought to myself I climbed into the shower and let the water drip over my face. It felt good; the warm water was nice on my skin. After a night like tonight could you blame me for wanting to take a bath? I quickly grabbed the soap and a wash rag and washed myself and my hair, after I was done I grabbed a towel and tied it around me and grabbed my kimono off the floor.

I walked out of the bathroom leaving the door open so the hot steam could get out that and when stepped out of the bathroom it was COLD! I walked over to the dresser to get something to wear to bed. Being we have to work at night I might as well get use to sleeping during the day. Which I have to say isn't that bad. I searched until I found a night gown it was a long silk black nightgown that my mom had got for me. I slipped it on and headed to the wash room to wash my kimono I would never forgive myself if it got ruined.

I walked down the hall and went into the door on the right the washroom was huge it looked like a laundry mat that we had to go to one time but when I stopped to think about the size of this place and the many members in it. It didn't really surprise me that it was this big I threw in my kimono with the detergent and closed the door to start it. I sat in the nearest chair. It was a good thing there was a little tv in here to because otherwise this would be so boring.

I looked at the tv there was a story about the hospital we went to tonight they covered it up and said that it was a few armed men that went in and killed an un known number of people. I sunk in my seat having to see that. It was horrible to think that a vampire would go that insane alucard and seras where vampires and they never did something like this. I guess that would be because they aren't mindless idiots. That vampire from today was nothing but a kid that got in way to deep.

I sighed "Not having fun?" I looked over to see alucard with a smug look on his face he came over and sat down next to me "Oh hahah! Was I supposed to have fun?" he looked at me seriously and then down at my hurt arm I looked down to and then back up at him "oh come on it's not that bad I looked back at the TV. "I'm just glad that the little girl lived, that bastard died to quickly a slow painful death is what he deserved for what he did" I looked down at the floor and then back "hey!" I looked up to alucard who was on the floor in front of me "don't regret the past, but try to make a better future out of what you have, you'll never protect the ones important to you if you keep up this attitude" I had to hand it to alucard he knew what he was talking about. Then again I wonder how old he is I mean he doesn't look that old at all it's kind of creepy when I think about it. But before I could say another word he pulled me onto the floor with him. "you have a lot to learn" he said with a smug smile "you can't even beat me I looked at him "I can to his smile widened "then prove it. He started to creep closer to me. "I started to move back but as soon as I hit the wall I knew I wasn't going anywhere. He smiled "see what did I tell you" he pulled me to him.

I tried to push him away but all he did was smile more. He pulled my face up to his and kissed my forehead. I blushed but then I tried again to push him away he held a firm grib on my wrist so it didn't really help he pushed me against the wall and kissed me on the lips I couldn't fight back it was so weird I finally gave in. He stopped when he realized I needed air. He pulled me off the floor and grinned "have a nice night" he said as he turned from me and disappeared into the darkness of the hall. I sat in the chair trying to figure out what that was all about then I smiled "you have a good night to" I grabbed my kimono and threw it into the dryer and waited for it to finish. Once it was done I got it out of the dryer and went back to the room.

I put up my kimono and climbed into bed. "I hope tomorrow night is better than tonight was" I thought to myself as I fell laid in bed trying to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to a loud thud noise I turned over in my bed to find Seras getting out of bed, she looked over to me and smiled "Good morning" She said in a chipper mood, I smiled at her and sat up in bed. "Good morning" I said as I pushed off my covers and climbed out of my own bed looking in the mirror I couldn't believe the way my hair looked when I first woke up it was horrible but then again I don't know anyone who has a good hair day when they first wake up. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my brush off of the counter top.

I went back over to my mirror and started to fix my hair the best I could, Seras looked at me and moved over to where I was taking the brush out of my hand to help me with the back of my hair it was starting to get so long that I couldn't brush it by myself. I looked into the mirror, I couldn't believe how much I was starting to look like my mother it kind of made me sad considering what had happened all those years again, thinking about it made my face sink I would kill that bastard when I found him I would kill him for making my family suffer the way he did.

I wasn't strong enough back then but I knew that with a little more time I would be able to take his life, that was all that mattered to me it was the reason I kept living was for the day when I would be able to take his life even at the cost of my own. I turned around when Seras had stopped brushing "There is looks great" she said with a smile on her face proud of her job, I smiled and turned to face her "thank you for helping me with that Seras" she gave me a grin "what are friends for" I froze as Seras headed for the door.

"I'm going on ahead up stairs if you need me just give me a call" She closed the door behind her leaving me dumfound I couldn't believe what she had just said, I mean I had friends I knew what friendship was like but my friends knew what I was planning to do with my life if Seras had ever found out I'm not sure how she would take it.

I turned to the dresser and grabbed my kimono and put it on. Just then Walter walked through the door "I'm sorry to intrude miss but Sir Integra wishes to see you" I followed Walter to Integra's office he opened the door for me as we went inside Integra was sitting behind her desk, Alucard was against the wall. I didn't really pay him any mind, Integra looked up at me "I called you in here tonight because I have an assignment for You, Seras, and Alucard I'm sending all three of you because it is a wide area each of you are to work on your own area in this assignment.

She showed me the map "there has been a big outbreak of vampires here, we need to attack here, here, and here she said as she marked the spots with a permanent marker. She looked up at me and then to Alucard, Seras walked into the office and was briefed on what I had just listened to "Do you all understand what you are to do?" we all did Integra smiled "Then get to work. We all bowed to Integra and left her office

There was silence when we all left except for the sound of our shoes against the floor. Seras was busy In her own world and I wasn't really sure about Alucard you could hardly ever tell what the guy had on his mind I'm sure he kept it a point to keep people from being able to tell what was on his mind unless he wanted you to know because he wants to see the reaction he could get out of you. When I looked over to him and he had a grin on his face I was sure he had read my mind just now.

"You know that isn't a nice thing to do Alucard, you should know better than to invade the privacy of a girls mind" His smirk grew, and I rolled my eyes I watched Seras get a head of us then I felt an uneasiness in my stomach when we got over the hill it was time to get to work I rushed off in one direction while Seras and Alucard went their ways We were all busy with our own half it wasn't hard my arrows ripped through them like they were made of paper one tried to attack from behind but I got him. I looked at my arrows and my bow I sat them down against a tree and focused a glow enveloped my body as my hair changed from black to silver and my eyes changed to an amber color, I stared at my attackers they launched at me and I avoided their attack easily they moved far too slow to keep up with me I slashed them with my claws ripping them apart, a smirk slowed on my lips I couldn't help but laugh, it was almost too easy to take them down.

I turned my attention to the ones behind me they almost seemed afraid but I attack not wanting to spare any of them my orders were clear, I was to kill every last one of them and I wouldn't go against my orders. I lunged at them again and again wishing I had my father's sword so I could have finished this a lot easier but at the same time I didn't want anything to do with it. I didn't want the weight of my father's sword. I was brought back out of my thoughts by a sharp pain I looked behind me my eyes shot a death glare to the creature standing behind me it was HIM! I Attacked without a second thought his red hair hung waist length, "Where is he?" I shouted as I attacked again "where is the bastard that took everything from me" The red head smirked at me "so you remember something that happened that long ago I lunged at him again "How could I forget you and him destroyed my life on that day and I'm going to make you both pay I'm going to see that you both have a horrible death by my hand.

I said again as I lunged at him he smirked and pulled out his sword and attacked me I dodged and attacked him again. This was not going to be an easy fight without anything to use, I didn't have anything but my claws, but I lunged again not giving him time to react was the best thing I could think to do at the moment, he closed his eyes and attacked me I dodged the first strike but was taken by surprise as another strike came from behind me. I fell to the ground blood gushed out of my back but I ignored the pain my eyes glowed bright red as my demon self-took over.

"I want to see you dead!" I screamed as I lunged at him again, I closed my eyes concentrating on him not losing sight of what I wanted and what I had to do. He attacked me again knocking me to the ground but I got back up and glared at him. "You think this hurts! This pain is nothing compared to the pain I felt then!" I attacked again my eyes started to change back and my hair went from silver back to black, this was bad my demon powers where starting to fade I lunged for my bow and arrow before he got to me. I shot him in his chest and his blood poured out of him a smile on his face. "Killing me will never bring them back" was the last thing he said before his body disappeared.

A cold chuckle came from behind me I raised my weapon again, until I saw it was just Alucard looking down at me "Now why did you let a low life like him get you so badly?" he smirked as he saw the gash on my back I got up and turned to face him I tried to walk to him but tripped he moved to close the gap so he could catch me "You stupid girl" he said as he held me in silence for the next few minutes I looked up at his face and smiled. He drew me closer to his body "Don't worry" I said to him in a raspy voice "I refuse to die as long as that bastard is still alive, I will never allow myself to die now, not when I still have things to do in this world" I closed my eyes listening to the sound of the wind as it rustled through the trees. I never felt so happy, sad, and angry at the same time in all my life. All I knew at the moment was I wanted to stay in his arms forever, I felt safe, I didn't want to lose that feeling. I smiled as I saw Seras run to us, a look of worry on her face as she looked down at my wound I smiled at her weakly "I told Alucard, and I'll tell you Seras, don't worry I won't die like this" Seras smiled and bent down taking me out of Alucard's arms and wrapping me in her embrace. I smiled at the blackness took me over. I was happy I had friends and people who loved me even if they were vampries.

Me: Okay, finally, sorry it took so long for this chap to get out. I've been busy

Alucard: LIES! You are just lazy

Me: "HIT'S ALUCARD WITH A BOOK"

Seras: LOL!

Me: XD

Alucard:…..You both suck….

Both me and sera: WE KNOW YOU DO! xD


End file.
